Atomic VictoryStriker
Atomic VictoryStriker is a specialized Atomic Dialzords modeled after a jumbo jet. Overview In its Attack Mode, the front half of the Atomic Dialzords's cockpit splits apart to reveal a giant turbine-like inner section. The turbine can fire a giant red laser shot, and smaller green lasers can fire from all over the Fighter. When Atomic VictoryStriker's Kaitou Boost is initiated, it grants onto the target the "Super" armor based on Atomic VictoryStriker itself (i.e. Ferrari Red transforms into SuperFerrari Red), as well as a multi-segmented cape matching the wearer. Anyone who dons this Super armor is granted foresight; she can easily predict where an opponent will move towards for precise shots. Additionally, the turbines on the armor can activate to remove thick fog from an area. To finish an opponent, the dials on the shoulder pads are twisted by Blue and Yellow, afterwards four energy bolts form a turbine around the user's Atomic Changer. The unnamed burning turbine is then fired at the desired target, exploding with the opponent upon impact. Inside the Atomic Dialzords, a screen shows all the parts inside the Atomic Dialzords itself, with one of them revealing a secret containment pod (in the same place as the turbine). It would be revealed that the pod contained the Atomic Triggerzords AtomicSirenStriker. Although it was small when it was contained inside AtomicVictoryStriker, it enlarges to normal Atomic Vehicle size after it exits. History The Atomic VictoryStriker was discovered in the aerospace above Earth, where Arsene Lupin had hidden it. The Atomic Blitz Rangers, and the Zwick Gangster all made their way to it by the Yumihiki Mountains. While Jarnake initially held control and antagonized the Atomic Blitz Rangers who were attempting to take it, he was interrupted by the sudden barrage from Atomic SirenStriker and AtomicVictoryStriker was taken by the Atomic Blitz Rangers. Atomic Victoryzord Atomic Victoryzord is the combination between Fire Truckzord, Magic Zeppelinzord, Atomic Victoryzord, and Atomic Striker. Aside from Robo Mode, it can also transform into the aircraft-type configuration Atomic Victoryzord: Flight Mode, where Goodie reverts to Atomic Dialzords form with Magic Zeppelinzord & Fire Truckzord still attached and laying on top of ethereal wings, and Atomic Victoryzord moving onto Atomic Striker's back section. Magic Zeppelinzord and Fire Truckzord can fire blue laser blasts at foes. The form can also fire three different energy blasts from Fire Truckzord, Atomic Striker's nose cone, and Magic Zeppelinzord to trap foes in a giant bubble of water, which is used to prepare foes for the finisher. Its finisher is the Atomic GoodStriker: Smack 'Em Down Kick, where Atomic Victoryzord in Robo Mode collapses its legs and screw kicks the bubbled opponent, generating an energy version of Atomic Striker's nosecone in the process. Atomic Victory Zord Mode Formations Atomic Victory Zord NinjaKnight Mode Atomic Victory Zord NinjaKnight Mode is the combination between Atomic VictoryStriker, Ninja Cyclone, Knight Scissors & Blade, and Atomic Striker. Atomic Victory Zord Blue and Yellow Mode Atomic Victory Zord Blue and Yellow Mode is the combination between Atomic VictoryStriker, Atomic Planezord (Blue), Atomic Gyrozord (Yellow), and Atomic Striker. Notes *The body resembles Engine Jum-bowhale from Engine Sentai Go-Onger and Whale Jumbo Jet from Power Rangers RPM, fitting as they are both jumbo jet-based. *In line with how the Mecha reflect the thief/police motif, Victory LupinKaiser's head appears to be based on a pirate. **The combination's shoulders are similar to those on Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh and Legendary Megazord. See Also *VictoryStriker - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords